


Lips, Incorporated

by HYPERFocused



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Body Worship, Challenge Response, Happy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has lips that women would kill for. Men -- at least Rodney -- would, too.Their form is pure geometry. Kissing John is the softest science, but this time Rodney doesn't mind at all.</p><p>Like the rest of him, Rodney's lips are unconventionally attractive. At first glance they might seem a little thin, and just a bit too asymmetrical. But then they <i>move</i> and the average becomes extraordinary. Because really, there is nothing average about Rodney McKay. Not even his appearance. The more John knows him, the more he likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips, Incorporated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't even own their chapstick.  
> A/N: Written 7/29/2006 for the Body Parts Challenge, the prompt of John's lips given to me by [](http://zabbers.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://zabbers.livejournal.com/)**zabbers**. As it happens, John had something to say as well.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://pics.livejournal.com/hyperfocused/pic/00009x4t/)  
> 

John Sheppard's improbably directed hair might have been the first thing Rodney McKay noticed about him, but the longer Rodney's known John, the more he's become fixated on John's perfect mouth.

John has lips that women would kill for. Men -- at least Rodney -- would, too.

Succulent and pink, they go even pinker when Rodney has been sucking on them, or when they've been sucking off Rodney. Their form is pure geometry. Kissing John is the softest science, but this time Rodney doesn't mind at all. He traces the seam around John's lips with his tongue, and impossible equations fall into place like magic. Not that Rodney _believes_ in magic. Except maybe he might where John is concerned, because the things John can do -- to Rodney and to Atlantis -- defy logical explanation. Arthur C. Clarke's adage, "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. " is all too true.

John's lips are neither too full nor too narrow. An artistic bow just _made_ for kissing, and Rodney likes nothing better than to practice whatever sort of kisses John decides are in order that particular time. John is nothing if not inventive. Light teasing kisses that Rodney can barely feel. He has to lean in closer and try again and again to be sure they are real. Darting, playful kisses that come between bouts of laughter and silliness -- while watching Monty Python, or _Airplane,_ for the umpteenth time. Kisses during a mission. On the sly because they know they shouldn't, the fear turned thrill of being caught by Ronon or Teyla ratcheting it up a notch, but not stopping them. It all builds up the anticipation for more.

John presses sucking kisses onto Rodney's neck, and Rodney has to pull his jacket up to hide the redness. He leaves the imprint of his teeth on the sinew of Rodney's shoulders, and the planes of Rodney's chest as he moves down towards his goal.

John blows Rodney with the same depth of attention and enthusiasm with which he flies airplanes and Puddle Jumpers. He's a natural, and he knows it. Yet somehow, John's cockiness is endearing rather than annoying.

Sometimes John does it quick and dirty, suction as powerful as _n_ G force on his erection. A hint of teeth, and a lubed finger in Rodney's ass to speed the reaction along.

Other times it's slow and sweet, John's lips caressing Rodney, all sweeping tongue and torturous stops and starts until Rodney begs for closure.

Rodney watches John's lips during meetings. Luckily, it just makes him look like he's rapt with attention for whatever John is saying. He can't help it. They way they turn up just a little at the ends, like John is hiding a smile, or a private thought. There's so much John doesn't share about himself, but now that Rodney can read him, he knows what every miniscule quirk means. It all balances: Rodney lets everything show, and John shows _him_ everything.

John's lips speak volumes, when he doesn't even say a word.

* * *

While it might be Rodney's hands that people notice first, what with the way they weave and wander, typing here and tinkering there, John's eyes are drawn to Rodney's mouth.

It never stops moving. Complaining or kissing, eating or explaining, Rodney's mouth is the picture of kinetic energy. Rodney himself may not be an athlete -- though he's learned to put on a good show of it as part of John's team -- his mouth is a marathon runner.

Like the rest of him, Rodney's lips are unconventionally attractive. At first glance they might seem a little thin, and just a bit too asymmetrical. But then they _move_ and the average becomes extraordinary. Because really, there is nothing average about Rodney McKay. Not even his appearance. The more John knows him, the more he likes what he sees.

Mesmerizing and mobile, John can't take his eyes off those lips, even when the stuff that comes out of them is light years beyond his comprehension. The cool thing is, oftentimes John really _gets_ Rodney, and that makes Rodney's mouth curl up in satisfaction, that crooked grin that John is always tempted to kiss -- and does, when he safely can do so.

Kissing Rodney is like capturing pure energy. Real and human, nothing like the ascended or half-ascended beings John has known, Rodney's passion is explosive. It's also sweet, and soft, harsh and hearty, sometimes on the same day. It's never, ever boring.

As much as he gets a kick out of listening to Rodney talk, he likes keeping Rodney quiet, too. Not in the "Shut _up_ Rodney," way (he's said that in irritation a few times, and hates the stricken looks that gets him), but the "Be quiet or we're going to get _caught_ " version that comes when Rodney is too aroused for decorum, much less discretion.

Sometimes John will pull him into a hidden hallway or closet, sink to his knees and blow him, just because he fucking feels like it. It has benefits for everyone, because a happy Rodney makes for a happy Atlantis. John may have the Ancient gene, and the connection of the city herself, but it's Rodney who has the skill to bring her to full power.

It's not that Rodney doesn't _try_ to be quiet. He'll bite his lip to keep from moaning, but he can't help the escaping gasps and whimpers. When John sees the marks later, the sign of what he's made Rodney feel, yet perfectly safe for anyone to witness, they're better than a notch on his bedpost.

John likes it quick and dirty, where Rodney's hands are braced against the wall as John pounds into him, and John's hand covers Rodney's mouth to keep him quiet, while his other hand gets Rodney off. He also likes it when they make love face to face, bodies pressed together, Rodney's hands caressing him, legs wrapped around him.

Before Rodney, John never thought he could have meaningful sex with a man. Men were for release. Women for (eventual, he hoped, since it hadn't yet happened) love. Now he knows better. He wasn't waiting for the right woman -- delicate and demure-- to come along, but for a brilliant, brash, exasperating, entertaining, challenging, committed, complicated man.

And that's a mouthful.

**Author's Note:**

> Written before the introduction of John's ex-wife, Nancy, into SGA canon.


End file.
